Truth About You and Me
by Deception123
Summary: Alison Dilaurentis left Rosewood to start her new life, that she didn't ask for but is accepting it, to forget everyone and everything that she loved. But what happens when her past comes back knocking on her door. Pushing her way back into her life. [Emison]
1. Chapter 1

**So most of the story is going to be in Alison's POV **

**Flashbacks are going to be in Italic.**

**When POV changes I'll say in the beginning of the chapter**

* * *

I always found great pleasure in making others feel so small and insecure about themselves. Watching the way they would cower in fear whenever we crossed paths; seeing there eyes go wide while spewing out incoherent sentences before running away like there life depended on it, which it did. Being adored by ever boy who looked my way, and being the envy of all girls who wanted to be either just like me, or my friend.

I had my friends wrapped around my finger following my every move doing whatever I said. If I were to tell them jump then they would reply how high.

But nothing brought me more pleasure than having my best friend, whom is a female, being in love with me. She would follow me to the end of the world and back. If I could ever count on someone to have my back and to always be there for me whenever I call, it would be her. She's like a lost puppy waiting for her owner, which is me, to come find her and take her home.

I've known for awhile now that she's been in love with me, probably before she even herself admitted that she had feelings for her friend that where more than platonic, she would look at me longer than she should, blushing whenever she caught a glimpse of my skin whenever we would change in the presence of each other, the way she fumbled over her words when I moved a little bit to close to her, but mostly always being so jumpy around me.

So I would say to her subtly insults about her sexuality mocking that I knew her secret so our other best friends wouldn't know what I meant, yeah I know such a good friend I am, knowing that she wouldn't say anything, or do anything, to stand up for herself.

Even though she has a boyfriend she wishes it were me instead. She's basically dating him to deny the fact that she is gay.

I didn't realize how much I loved having her full attention on me until I found out someone had her eyes on her.

Normally I would just brush it off when someone would look her way but not this time not when this person this girl who not only could get her but was my worst enemy. So I had to eliminate her by threating to expose her little secret that she likes to play for the same team to her father who happens to be a pastor.

Oh the irony of that.

So she backed off. I didn't realize then how jealous and protective I was of her until her eyes would wonder off to someone else.

With this type of behavior one would think I'm in love with her as well but I'm not at least that's what I told myself.

Not until she kissed me in the library that I realized that I actually might be in love with her but of course I denied it when she kissed my shoulder in the locker room, while I was purposely exposing my chest to her making her have hungry eyes, saying it was just practice for the real thing. Of course that was a lie. I just didn't want to admit having feelings for her.

Always denying my feelings for her.

Before the kiss in the library our group of friends and I were up at the kissing rock where I told them the story about how you have to kiss whoever they took there so I asked her who she wanted to bring egging her on she didn't answer but I knew. So later on I took her to the rock with a can of spray paint tagging our initial's on it so everyone will know that's our spot; as I finished with my master piece I looked into her eyes her big chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in them me, wishing we could just run off together to Paris like I promised her while studying for french class. Without noticing we both we're leaning in only to be interrupted by a giggling girl pulling along her boy toy. Disappointment was evident on both our faces as we walked back to camp far away from acknowledging what just happened or my feelings for her.

Although I would never get the chance to even explore that possibility because a week later I disappeared from Rosewood. To never return to this town, never return to my family, friends, and more importantly her. To never return to Emily Fields; the love of my life, my everything, my very soul. I wish I would've realized it sooner and not deny the feelings that were blooming between us. But now it's too late. I created this mess I made for myself. I knew it would eventually catch up to me with all the lying, pretending, it all came back and bit me in my ass.

So I left and I don't ever plan on returning back. Not now. Not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Cape_ May 2 years ago_

_Cece and I decided to get out of town and head to the lake up at Cape May. I needed to get away, get away from everyone. My mom has been pissing me off more than usual; my father is never around to see the verbal abuse my mother does to me, and my brother well… he's too stoned to ever give a crap about anything for that matter. My friends well there's really no issue there. It's just that sometimes they can be suffocating but really I needed to get away from Emily. _

_After she kissed me in the library she thinks that I feel the same about her. I care about her but I could never love her the way she loves me. She just needs to get that through her head. _

_Perhaps all that chlorine has gone to her head and made up this fantasy that we could actually be together. _

_I told her what's up though when she kissed my shoulder in the locker room after a swim together. I was shocked at first because it was so unexpected. I don't blame her for kissing me since I didn't push her away the first time, plus I was flaunting my breast in her face. Being the typical tease that everyone knows me to be, but when I felt her lips against my skin my body trembled with desire. I think that's what shocked me the most. So I lashed out at her told her I like boys and if I was kissing her it was for practice._

_"Alison are you done writing your feelings down. So we can actually have some fun now." Cece said standing at my door. Cece's family owns a lake house in Cape May so that's where we are staying._

_"Yeah just give me a sec and I'll be right down." I said as I finished writing down my last sentence. I got off the bed and put my diary away in my bag. I had my back towards Cece but I could feel her eyes on me. "What?" I say as I turn around to face Cece._

_"I didn't say anything"_

_"Yeah I know but your giving me that look" I said not even looking at her as I'm shuffle through my suitcase looking for the perfect outfit to wear tonight. Cece and I are heading up on some boat with some guy she went to high school with._

_"I'm not giving you a look-" I cut her her off by just giving her a pointed look. She laughs and just shakes her head, "Alright, alright, I'm just worried about you you know." she gives me a sympthaic look and I know. I know she knows about my conflicting feelings as of late._

_"I'm fine Cece" I sigh._

_"Look it's ok if you feel-"_

_"I said I'm FINE Cece!" I yelled at her. I stormed out of the room and out of the house, as the cool wind of the New Jersey air hit me I realized maybe Cece's right and it's ok to have feelings for Emily but as quickly as that thought appears it quickly vanshes into the very depths of no return in my mind._

_"Alright so let's go get stupid drunk and have a great time!" Cece yells as steps out into the yard._

* * *

_My minds a little hazy at this point but all I can remember is going out on the boat and taking shots with Cece and a group of boys and girls. I remember this guy hitting on me and going on about being a police officer. As the night progressed I became more and more intoxicated and the more intoxicated I became the more I was willing to go all out. Which is why I ended up where I am this morning, in a bed naked with that police officer I think his name was Darren. _

_I quickly get dressed and leave before he wakes._

_I managed to get back to Cece's lake house and into my room where I jump into the bed and try to erase whatever bad deed I've done._

* * *

_"Cece I'm serious I'm late and if he finds out he's going to kill me!" I yell at her._

_"Ok ok we'll go get a pregnanacy test to make sure if your pregnant or not"_

_We went to the closest store and Cece went to get it as I sat in my car trying to figure out what I'm going to do if I'm indeed pregnant._

_20 mintues later I'm staring at the test in my hand that read postive. I'm so screwed._

_"Alison it's ok we'll get through this don't worry" I cried the rest of the night away in Cece's arms._

* * *

"Mom! I wanna go home already! I don't want to be here anymore!" Screamed Emilio from his seat.

We were currently sitting in the doctor's waiting room waiting to be called on. Emilio had gotten a cold and so I made a doctor's appointment to bring him in to get him checked out.

"Not until we see the doctor son" I reply back as I flip through the book I'm reading. "But it's boring and I don't feel good" he whined.

"That's why we are here so you can feel better" I explain.

"Emilio Fields" Calls the nurse from the door.

"Come on son that's us" I pick him in my arms and make our way towards the nurse.

"Hi Emilio?" asks the nurse to which I nod my head. "Follow me" she leads us to another room where she checks Emilio weight, height, and ask his symptoms and when they first started.

"Ok Ms. Fields the doctor will be in shortly to see Emilio."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again Words in Italic are flashbacks and for now this is told in Alison's POV next chapter might be Emily's POV but I'll say in the beginning of the chapter if it's in Emily's POV**

* * *

_Rosewood 2 years ago_

_It's been three days since I took the pregnancy test and found out I'm pregnant and I still don't know what I'm going to do about it. Cece said I could get an abortion if I wanted to but the problem with that is I'm underage so I would have to tell my parents but if I keep it I still have to tell my parents. Either way I'm screwed._

_"So what do you think Alison?" Spencer said. Crap I forgot that all my friends are here. We decided to get together at the brew today and then head over to Spencers afterwards._

_"About what?"_

_"Me running for President for our class this coming year" Spencer said while giving me a confused look._

_"Yeah you should and if you need help getting votes let me know and for sure you'll be president." I reply back with a slight smile. Before going back deep into the valley of my thoughts._

_"Are you alright Ali?" Asked Aria._

_"Yeah of course. Why?" I replied trying my best to not make my voice quiver from how anxious I've been all day._

_"It just feel likes you've been distant and ever since you came back from visiting your Grandma you keep spacing out" Aria said while giving me an understanding look. A look that screamed, "It's ok whatever it is I won't judge", even though they are my friends I know that they would judge. I'm supposed to be the Alison Dilaurentis and the Alison Dilaurentis is not a teen mom._

_"It's okay Ali you can tell me - us anything. You know that." Emily said as she reached over and put her hand on top of mine giving it a gentle squeeze, while the other girls gave me a nod of agreement._

_"Yeah Ali we're best friends and that's what friends are for. To be here for one another." continued Hanna. Before I can reply that I'm seriously ok and to mind their own business, the chime of the bell on the door rang letting the employees know another customer has entered. Being the nosy person that I am, and to get out of this conversation, I look over to see two officers walk up to the counter to order there drinks._

_I recognized one of them to be Garrett, Emily's neighbor and my brothers friend or as I like to call him and the rest of my brothers friends "Creepy Pepping Toms". I caught him and the rest of the creeps filming Hanna's Mom changing, so I did what I do best and blackmailed them into leaving me and my friends alone and I won't say about what I saw. He must of felt us staring because he turned to scan the room. His eyes stopping once he spotted us turning his lips up into a smile. He causal waved his hand before telling his partner something and made his way over to us._

_"Hey girls, hi Emily, Alison" he said with a gentle smile while giving a nod of his head towards me as I did the same. _

_"Hey Garrett" the girls chorused_

_"Is that your new partner Garrett?" Hanna asked. Of course she would since she thinks any man in a uniform is hot. Hell she was checking out the mailman the other day, granted that's all she'll probably be able to get since shes a little on the hefty side._

_"Yeah we went to high school together before he moved to New Jersey-oh here he comes. Girls this is Wilden, Darren Wilden." Garrett says as he introduces his partner to us. To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement I knew he said he was a cop but I just didn't think he would be a cop for Rosewood. He was supposed to be some random hookup that I was to never see again but here he is in the flesh. _

_"Wilden this is Emily my neighbor and her friends Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and last but definitely not last Alison - she's Jason's little sister. You remember him right? Anyway there all about to be big Sophomores now the class nobody cares about in high school" The girls all laughed and threw napkins at Garrett for making fun of us. When Darren's eyes finally caught mine I could see the anger behind them like he wanted to skin me alive._

_"Yeah now that you mention it that's probably why she looks so familiar. I probably came across his little-" he emphasize stretching out the word, "sister when ever we would hang out." Darren said while boring holes through me._

_"Tell me Alison, how is Jason doing? Maybe I should pop by and rekindle our friendship I'm sure there's loads to catch up on." Out of instinct I grabbed Emily's hand and stood up dragging her with me. Everyone looked at me like a grew a second head, except for Emily who was looking at me with concern in her eyes.__  
_

_"What's wrong Ali?" Emily asked noticing the fear in my eyes along with my hand trembling in hers._

_"N-Nothing-" I stuttered catching the smirk Darren had on his face as looked between Emily and I, "Can we just go to your house I'm bored and I don't want to be here anymore" I say not even giving Emily a chance to say anything as I drag us both out the door but not before I hear Darren yell, "I'll see you later Alison!"_

* * *

_"You lied to me! You said were 21, but instead I come to find out your 16!" Darren yelled at me shoving my shoulder slightly with ever word he said._

_"Yeah well I didn't hear you complaining then!" I counter but that only added fuel to the flame before he stormed towards me and shoved me so hard I fell on my ass._

_"I'm a fucking cop Alison! I could lose my job!" he screamed running and pulling his fingers through his hair. "Don't talk to me or even as much as look at me anymore I don't want to fucking see you, and as far as I'm concerned we never met. Your just Jason's little sister." He spat but before he could leave I muttered out "I'm pregnant"_

_I waited for him to say something but he just stood there staring at me and then he spoke, "It's not mine. I don't even know you."And he just walked away_

_"Really!" I screamed chasing after him and grabbing him by the wrist forcing him to look at me. "Last time I checked it takes two to tango besides all I have to do is tell my parents and ask for a DNA test and guess what bye bye Mr. Badge" I say with a triumphant smirk so I thought._

_Darren just started laughing and shaking his head, "You naive little girl. Tell and that little girlfriend of yours, Emily, will pay for it" he says darkly his eyes daring me to challenge him._

_"Y-You wouldn't dare" I stutter backing away from him as he got closer._

_"Try me. As a matter of fact why don't you skip town, run away, because if I so much as see you or that thing in this town. Poor old Emily won't see Sophomore year!" he snaps before storming off in his car leaving me afraid and alone._

* * *

_"Alright I managed to get you a fake passport, fake id, and some money. Now my friend said he'll hook you up with a job and a place to stay. I'll come down once I see that everything is settled down here. Alright?" Cece says as she hands me my new identity. I smile at the name I chosen to go by._

_"Alison don't worry I'll be there for you and your child. Besides he is my nephew" she says with a giggle to which I reply with my own. I quietly sigh as I see the bus that will take me to the airport in Philadelphia._

_"I'm scared Cece" I mumble, tears slipping down my face as I look at Cece who is more a sister to me than a friend.  
_

_"I know Alison but it'll be alright." she says soothingly while pulling me in for a hug and kissing my forehead as she lets go. "Can I ask you something Ali?" _

_I nod as I'm wiping my tears away._

_"Why that name? I mean why just change your last name?" Cece asked with a knowing smirk on her face, I just laugh at her before I answer her._

_"Because it's the only thing that I can take with me that is her's. That will keep me connected to her." I say with a sad smile_

_"So are you finally admitting to me that your in love with her?" She singed song, shaking her head side to side as she spoke. I rolled my eyes at her pausing for dramatic effect before finally giving in._

_"Ok yes damnnit I'm in love with Emily!" I playful yelled at her._

_"Geez girl take it down a notch. Besides I figured since you asked for your name to be Alison Fields." We both laughed at how obvious I was but for me to realize just how much of a fool I was to being a coward and just admit that I love her too._

* * *

"Mommy are we finally going home?" Emilio asked as we exited the doctors office.

"Yes sweetie we are finally going home. Are you hungry?" I asked him, putting him in his car seat.

"A little but I'm just really sleepy"

"Ok we'll eat later then." I reply as I drive us off to go back home. Emilio was awfully quiet that I thought he had falling asleep because usually he talks nonstop about cartoons to cars to anything he sees out the window.

"Mommy can you tell me the story about you and other mommy and how you met and had me?" Emilio asked

That's the third time this week he asked me to tell him that story. Emilio was having a hard time falling asleep so I told him about Emily and I, and I might of said that Emily was his other mommy, and now he won't stop asking about her.

"Later son when we get home, ok?" I say looking in the rear view mirror glancing at him through it. He looked to be in deep thought before he said something that broke my heart.

"Did mommy not want me? Is that why she left me and you mommy?" he asked with tears swimming in his eyes. He may only be two but he is extremely smart for his age.

"No sweetie! God no, Mommy could never do that! It's just...that...Mommy has to be away for now she has to work and makes lots of money so when she comes back she can buy you lots of toys." I say with a smile on my face as I once again look at him through the mirror. His smiled stretched across his face at the mentioning of toys.

"Really Mommy? When is other Mommy coming back then!?" he asked and I just laughed at him and said "Soon sweetie" before I realized yet again how a little lie told by me can cause so much trouble


	4. Chapter 4

**This is in Emily's POV**

* * *

_"Please Em can we watch it?" Alison pouted at me for what seems like the 100th time now. We were currently sitting on my couch, home alone while my mom was out shopping for Christmas, picking a movie to watch. I wanted to watch Rudolph the red nose reindeer but Alison was practically begging me to watch Meet me in St. Louis, clutching the movie against her chest._

_"But I don't want to watch a musical and it's sad too" I pouted right back. Alison drops the movie only to take my hands in hers._

_"So is Rudolph, apart from the musical, but still sad. Please Em this is my favorite movie and we haven't watched it once this Christmas because I've been nice and let you pick, but don't you think it's my turn now to pick?" She pleaded once more squeezing my hand with every word she spoke._

_It's true though she has let me pick my favorite Christmas movies to watch. Usually we alternate between all of our friends but lately it's been Alison and I watching by ourselves, and she's graciously let me pick the movies._

_"Fine but only because I love you" I say without thinking, the words smoothly come out of my mouth no hesitation what so ever._

_Alison just stares at me with a small smile while I can feel a blush slowly creep up my neck towards my ears burning with embarrassment. I can't even look at her I'm so embarrassed._

_"I love you too Em your my best friend and well-" she stutters as she quickly clears her throat before finishing "don't tell the others but your my favorite...you've always been my favorite." She says while staring directly into my eyes practically baring herself to me and then it was gone. In a blink of an eye whatever emotion she had has vanished just as quickly as they appeared._

_"So I'm going to go put the movie in ok" I can only nod my head too afraid I might let something else slip from my mouth. I'm not confused anymore I now know that I'm in love with my best friend and I know that that is wrong and I shouldn't be having these feelings for my best friend, much less a girl, but I can't help it she does things to me that I can't even explain. It's like I become someone else whenever I'm around her. I wish that I could wish these feelings away for them to just disappear like they never existed. Like I never was in love with Alison, but life is cruel that way. Of course I'd fall in love with a girl, whom is my best friend, whom is the queen bee of Rosewood High, and whom is the cruelest but also the sweetest person I know. To most people including our friends she is the cruel Alison but when it's just the two of us she shows this kind side to her that I've come to love. It's like all her walls fall down and she can be care free; you know when your like a kid skipping through a field of daisies with not a care in the world just there running, jumping, and falling down laughing because it's the greatest feeling in the world; that is the Alison I see when we're alone together not the girl who hides behind a mask._

_"Don't get mad if I fall asleep through this movie" I say as Alison makes her way back to me._

_"You better not or else" she playfully replies hitting me on the head with one of the many pillows my mother has for the couches._

_Half way through the movie Alison decided to lay across the couch we are sitting on with her head resting on my lap, I held my breath and prayed she wouldn't look up towards me where she would see the faint blush that has spread across my face, I tried to keep my legs from shaking but that in itself seems to be the most difficult task in the world. Alison must felt my legs shaking underneath her head for she looked up at me and said "Em? Are you cold?"_

_"Um yeah a bit" I managed to reply_

_"Here lay across the couch with your head pressed against the arm of the chair" She says as she gets up off the couch to let me lay down like she instructed. After I did what she asked I looked up at her in confusion. "Ali where are you going to sit? This is the best place to watch the Tv." _

_"Right here with you sweetie-" Alison lied down practically on top of me with her head on top of my chest and her hand wrapped around my waist "Now hush your making me miss my favorite movie." I'm pretty sure Alison could hear my heart beating a mile a minute and I laid there frozen not sure what to do with my hands that are stuck to the side of my body._

_"You know you can just wrap your arms around me if you want. Besides I always wanted a cuddle buddy to watch this movie with me and who better it be than you" Alison says as she barely lifts her head off my chest her chin gently touching my skin as she gives me one of the most breath taking smiles she has yet to give me. I can only shallow hard as she goes back to resting her head on my chest. Working up my nerves I took my right arm and wrapped it around the small of her back and took her hand that was lying on my hip and held it with mine. "This is nice" she says before once again losing herself into the her favorite movie while I lost myself in the warmth of having Alison in my arms._

_"Oh this is my favorite part! Em I love this part!" Alison says as she gets up to sit on my legs totally invested into the movie. Judy Garland was about to sing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas to her younger sister. Alison's all time favorite scene of this movie, which I don't blame her it's mine as well Judy Garland voice is amazing and nobody else can sing this song like her just the emotions she brings to it make it that special, she's always quick to tell me that. Normally the other girls would give her crap because she always announces it every time we watch this movie. I just smile at her. Admiring the side of the her face, watching how her eyes twinkle with admiration, how the very ends of her lips rise to a small smile as Judy Garland sings. _

_"I know I haven't forgotten" I say gently still staring at Alison. She slowly turns her head towards me looking at me questionably, since I usually stay quiet not wanting to disturb her while she watches her favorite scene. "I love it too" I say not sure if I'm actually talking about the scene or watching the way Alison lights up like a Christmas tree as she watches it. Alison just stares at me looking into my eyes as if she just found something that was once lost. Without either one of us noticing we started inching closer to one other are lips just centimeters away with the sound of Judy Garland singing echoing around us like that song was made for us in this life-like movie we made for ourselves. _

**~Alarm Ringing~**

I abruptly sat up from my bed breathing heavily from the dream I just had. I quickly reached over to shut off my alarm and remove the covers from being on top of me as I sat on my bed with my feet placed on the floor. I keep having that dream of Alison and I where we almost kissed before my mother came home and ruined the moment. I practically threw Alison to the floor when I heard the front door opening with my mother announcing her return home from the grocery store. It's been two years since she's vanished and not a day goes by where I don't miss her still hoping she'll turn up. Barging through my room like she used too laughing as she apologized for scaring me once again. I searched for her endlessly those first few months never giving up and even when others did I kept going kept looking for her. Every blonde girl I saw I would run up to them yelling "Alison" at them only to be disappointed that that wasn't the set of blonde hair I was looking for. My friends and family didn't understand why I kept searching until one night I got really emotional and spilled my guts to them about being gay and in love with Alison. My friends and father took it well giving me the support I so desperately needed at a time like that. My mother on the other hand needed some time but she eventually came around when she realized how hopelessly in love and devoted I was to Alison, she talked to me about being gay and how I should move on from Alison to start living again and it may suck right now but it'll eventually get better.

She was right I started dating Maya and it was good until she got in trouble for smoking pot and got sent away. We promised to stay together but I came to realize that staying faithful was something Maya didn't do, that and leaving without saying goodbye to me like I meant nothing to her. Then came Samara but she was older and had other dreams of accomplishing then having a serious relationship. I dated a few girls after that but none of them were Alison, none of them thrilled me the way Alison had, while they gave me sparks Alison set me on fire from one small smile or one little look she would throw my way. Even after these two years I was still in love with my best friend and I'll probably always be.

"Ugh why can't you get out of my head. Get out, get out, please" I say to myself softly knocking the side of my head with my hand.

"Emily your going to be late to school!" My mom yells from down stairs. I slowly rise from my bed and get ready for the day.

"Sleep ok?" My mother asked as she does every morning when she sees me.

"Yeah I kinda went to be late finishing some homework" I reply before taking a bite out of my toast.

"Oh, what homework was that?"

"Just some math and an English paper on Romeo and Juilet." I say while rolling my eyes at the last part of my sentence. My mother just laughs at me.

"Don't take it personal Emmy high school is all about having more than one relationship. This isn't the fifties where you went to school to find your husband or wife" My mom says with a small smirk as she said wife. I'm so glad my mom has come around to me being gay cause now she can joke around with me without feeling uncomfortable.

"Ha Ha mom. I'm not mad about not being in a relationship 'cause I don't want one. It's just that I'm tired of having to read and write a report about star crossed lovers blah blah blah" I reply back while rolling my eyes once more.

"Yeah it is pretty tiresome but you got to do it." she says while shrugging her shoulders.

"Gee thanks Mom that really made me feel better" I say sarcastically

"Oh shush. Go before your late and don't forget that after school we head to the airport for LA" My mother reminds me. We're going to LA to visit UCLA since there one of the schools offering me a scholarship for swimming.

"Alright see you later"

* * *

"So is Pagie still hung up on you?" Hanna asks as we sit at our lunch table outside in the court yard.

"Nah I think she's finally over it. Why?" I ask. Pagie has had a thing for me since last year, before she came out to her parents, but she sure had a funny way of showing it since she dunked my head under water for taking her spot as the anchor of our rely race. Then she kissed me after the rely in my car before jumping out telling me not too tell. We went on one date to see if it could work out but I couldn't get passed her dunking my head under water and I know that's not the first time shes gotten mad and gotten physical for losing to someone or just being mad. I didn't want to be in that kind of relationship so I told her maybe it was best if we remained friends.

"Apparently she got accepted to UCLA as well" Hanna says. Aria nearly spits out her water when she heard what Hanna said.

"Shut up!" Aria says

"Figures she would apply to all the schools you applied to" Spencer's says while picking at her salad with her fork.

"Yeah I already knew. The coach from UCLA was looking at the both of us since we're the best swimmers in Rosewood." I say nonchalantly before eating my salad.

"What are you talking about Em YOUR the best swimmer in Rosewood - No the state. Pagie is no where near your level" Hanna says with Aria and Spencer agreeing.

"Speaking of UCLA when do you leave?" Spencer asked

"Right after school" The rest of lunch period we mostly talked about me leaving and to bring back gifts. That was mostly Hanna since anytime one of us leaves she demands that we bring her back something.

* * *

"So what do you think? Can you picture yourself going here?" My mom asked. We just finished our tour of UCLA and I got to say I really like it.

"Oh yeah definitely" I say. My mom goes off talking about the campus and how wonderful of a school this is but I stop paying attention when I spot a familiar set of blonde hair in front of me. It couldn't be. I keep watching her as she crouches down to pick up a little boy in her arms slowly turning towards one of the buildings walking towards it with the little boy in her arms talking animatedly.

"Alison" I whisper out.

'What was that Emmy?" my mother asks me looking towards the direction I was staring at.

"Did you see someone you know?"

"No I thought I did but it probably wasn't. Now what were you saying?"

"Oh, that we have to go speak to the coach the girl said he'll be at the pool since its practice time for the swimmers." My mother and I walk to the building where I thought I saw Alison walk through.

We met the coach and he was happy to see me. He gave me the low down of how practice here works and showed me around the natatorium before we were back alongside of the pool.

"So what do you think?" He asks. "Do you think you can hang?" He asks with a chuckle bubbling on his lips.

"Definitely. This place is great!" Him and my mother laugh at my admission,

"Tomorrow we have a meet I want you and your mother to come watch. Go pick your tickets up at the office down the hall from the entrance tell them that coach Fulton sent you since I don't know which girl is there." He explains. My mom tells me to go get them since she stills has some questions for coach Fulton.

"Hi I'm here to pick up some tickets Coach Fulton sent me" I say to the girl sitting at the desk.

"Oh ok go into the room down on the right Ms. Fields will help you out." I let out a small laugh and the girl sitting at the desk just looks at me weirdly.

"Sorry I wasn't laughing at you just the name. That's my last name as well." I explain

"Oh, yeah that's not a very common last name pretty cool if you ask me" She says while nodding her head as if she's agreeing with herself.

"Yeah it is. The room down to the right?" She just nods her head at me answering the phone that began to ring.

As I got closer I could hear the woman inside talking to someone. "Emilio behave I'm not going to tell you again" says the lady behind the door. "Ok mommy" came the reply.

Cute she brought her son to work. I knock on the door hearing a "Come in" as a reply.

"Hi Coach Fulton sent me to pick-" I forgot what I was going to say as I saw who was sitting behind the desk with the same little boy I saw outside off to the right corner of the office playing with his blocks. It couldn't be. It can't be her.

"Alison!?"

"Emily!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alison's POV**

* * *

I was interrupted from a deep sleep by sticky hands tapping my cheeks.

"Mommy wake up! The sun is up already so that means you too!" Emilio screamed in my ear.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Why are your hands sticky?" I asked, resting my back against the headboard as I took my sons presence in. He giggled before answering, "Auntie Cece made pan-ks'. So come on up up before they get cold!" Emilio tugged on my arms trying to get me off but I wouldn't budge only giving him a small smile.

"But Mommy doesn't want too-" I whined "I just want to lay in bed all day" I continued, going as far as pouting at my son.

"Mommy...you have too 'cause you said once the sun is up you have to get out of bed to start your day" he whined right back. Figures he would remember that but when it comes to remembering to pick up his toys from the living room he seems to forget.

"Ok fine. Go back with Aunt Cece while I get ready. Ok?"

"Ok!" He yelled as he hopped off my bed and ran back to the kitchen to finish devouring his pancakes with his hands.

"And use your fork Emilio! So your hands won't get anymore sticky than they already are!" I yell to my two-year old son, to which I know has gone to deaf ears.

After I finished getting ready Emilio and Cece were in a competition of who could get more syrup on their face, surprisingly Cece won.

"Really Cece?" I state when I reach the kitchen table grabbing myself a plate before serving myself scrabbled eggs and pancakes.

"What?" She replies with half her pancake sticking outside of her mouth.

"Nothing" I reply while shaking my head at her.

"Mommy I finished eating can I go watch my toons now?" Emilio asked, giving me his puppy dog eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to resist. "Yes you may since you ate everything. Although you managed to get your food all over your face instead of inside of your mouth." I say while wiping his face clean with a napkin I damped with water. He always manages to get more food on his cheeks then inside his stomach. Emilio just smiled at me before dashing off to turn on the TV to watch his "toons", he couldn't say cartoons so he just shorten it to toons. It's cute either way.

"So, Emilio told me an interesting story the other day about his other mommy and if I knew her. Care to explain." Cece said with a raised eyebrow, she took her cup of coffee and gently touched her lips before taking a sip from her cup of heaven, so she calls it.

"Yeah about that I appreciate if you don't say anything and like maybe change the subject on him so he'll forget" I say sheepishly. I grabbed my mug and made my way to the coffee maker to grab my own glass of heaven cause that seems to be the only sight of heaven I'll ever see. As I was pouring the coffee into my mug the sound of Cece's chair screeched against the floor followed by heavy footsteps and Cece's booming voice screaming, "You sneaky Bitch! You told him about Emily and your undying love for her huh!"

"SHH! Will you keep your voice down I don't want him to know! And yes, I...sort of told him...about..Emily" I trailed off. I know I shouldn't have told him about her but I couldn't help myself I've gone for so long without mentioning her that it all came spilling out like when a volcano erupts, once it starts it doesn't stop destroying anything in its path. Kind of like myself.

"What do you mean sort of? Because the way Emilio said it it sounded like he knew everything about her apart from her name, which he kept asking for by the way-" Cece sighed before reaching her hand grabbing the mug out of my hand and gently placing it on the counter before replacing my mug with her hand, "Look I get it ok, she's the love of your life but you can't give him hope like that. He looked so excited when he was telling me the tale you told him, by the way A Mystical Land called Rosewood- Really? Anyway you shouldn't tell him about her or anyone from Rosewood since your never going back."

"I know but he wouldn't go to sleep and he started asking me about his Dad and I told him he didn't have one and he asked why. So I told him it's cause he has another Mommy and from there I got carried away-I know Cece you don't have to say it" I said stopping Cece from interrupting me,"Its just that I haven't spoken about her in so long that it just came rushing out and I couldn't stop myself and to be honest it felt good talking about her." Cece looked at me with sympathy, knowing first hand what I'm going through, the first couple of months were torture for me I cried myself to sleep every night I didn't want to do anything but lay in bed all day, and when Cece finally came down I made her swear to me to never mention Emily (or anyone really) to me. So I never spoke about her and she never asked.

"It doesn't have to be like this you know. You can talk about her if you want." Cece said following me back to the kitchen table where my untouched plate of eggs and pancakes lay, which I completely lost my appetite for, I sat in front of my plate with the cup of coffee up to my chin letting the rich aroma of the coffee beans fill my nose relaxing me as I breathe it in. "I can't. I promised myself when I decided to keep this baby and leave Rosewood that I wouldn't look back, that also meant everyone in it including Emily." I say as I finally delve myself into my cup of coffee.

"Fine but speaking of keeping the baby-" Cece trails off as she scans the living room from her seat, "Why did you decided to keep him? I mean you were so adamant about having an abortion that night after speaking with Wilden and then the next day you changed your mind and decided to just skip town. Why?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Honestly my mother and no I didn't tell her." I shot her a look knowing fully what she was going to ask, "When I came home that night my parents were fighting about an abortion my mother had when Jason was six. Apparently my mother got around more than we thought. Anyways my Dad had found out about it years ago but that's not the abortion they were fighting about." I paused taking in a deep breathe before I continued telling her my story. "My mother was going to abort me but something happened and they couldn't do it after all. I was going to cause her more "complications" than she expected so she kept me only for the mere reason to save her own life. She never wanted me, never has, never will." I say wiping the lone tear that managed to slip down my cheek.

"Oh Ali, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I guess. That explains a lot actually."

"Yeah well I wasn't always a bitch. Actually I was really sweet as a kid before we moved to Rosewood. I wanted to be friends with everyone and to put a smile on everyone's face but the one person I so desperately wanted to smile at me wouldn't even as much as take a glance at me. My mother told me I was weak and everyone was going to take advantage of me. And one day there was this boy I liked in class and I told him, well he went around telling everyone and making fun of me. So I went home crying my Dad tried to comfort me but my mom completely blew me off saying that's what I get for being weak. The next day at lunch he came up to me and apologize about making fun of me and that he liked me too, so we kissed before he told me that no one could know, it had to be a secret. I got so mad at him that I hit him in the head with my mental lunch box and busted his head open with it. Naturally I got sent to the office where I got expelled from, but that day my mother look so proud of me like I was finally becoming the daughter she wanted. From that day on I became The Alison Dilaurentis that everyone hates and loves." I finished off taking a big gulp of my coffee that has gone cold from telling my story of how I came to be.

"Wow. What happened to the boy?" Cece asked as she reached over to my untouched plate of food so she can consume it. "Can't let this go to waste" I just laughed at her before answering, "He got stitches that my Dad had to pay for. I know that you think that the reason that Emilio is named that because its the boy version of Emily, and part of it is because of that, but the real reason is because that boys' name was Emilio. I wanted to be reminded of the girl I once was, the girl Emily saw, before I was evil. And I didn't want my son to be anyone's secret and to be loved by his mother. So that's why Emilio is named the way he is." And just like that my mind drifted off to a time before I had to know everyone's secrets and be admired, a self-centered bitch, always being in the spotlight. Before I left I would have never let my mind slip back to that time but now I have a fresh start I can finally be that girl again because I want my son to grow up with a mother who loves him and I don't want him to resent me in anyway like I do too my mother.

"So...you'll bring Emilio to me around noon." I said changing the subject. "Sure Ali"

* * *

"Ali?" Emily whispered out. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Emilio. He looked up at her smiling from ear to ear as he took her in. Emilio stood up making his way over to me. "Mommy who's this?" he asked looking up at me. It felt like the world has come to a halt, spinning in circles while tangling all the lies and deception I've done hanging from the sky.

What I'm supposed to tell him? What I'm supposed to tell her? That all this time I've been here raising a son. Sorry that I didnt send a card or tell her that I was pregnant and decided to skip town to raise him by myself. No, I couldn't do that to her, I still can't.

"No one son an old friend-" I managed to say while looking down at his big blue eyes that remind me so much of myself. "Listen why don't you go-" the rest of my sentence was interrupted by Emilio making his way over to Emily.

"Hi my name is Emilio. What's yours?" Emily just looked down at my two year old. She opened her mouth only to close it again before shaking her head and muttering out " it can't be". She looked between Emilio and me the resemblance of my son and I is undeniable and she makes the connection before looking once more at my son with tears threating to spill from her eyes. She cleared her throat and then answered Emilio, "Emily. My name is Emily. How old are you Emilio?"

" Two!" He yelled out excitedly while holding out two fingers to Emily. Before anyone of us could say anything else there was a knock on my door followed by Noel sticking his head inside the room.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company I just came in to say hi and ask if you'll be at my meet tomorrow." Noel said while entering fully into my office.

"Noel!" Emilio screamed before jumping into his arms. "Hey there little man!"

"How've you been?" Noel asked with Emilio in his arms. "Good. Auntie Cece made me pan-k's this morning!"

"She did. Did you eat all of them? So you can grow up to be big and strong"

"Yes!" Emilio replied back before looking back at Emily and smiling at her. "Noel Mommy's old friend came to visit her" Emilio pointed at her, Emily just gave a small smile before looking at her feet.

"Oh, Hi I'm Noel Khan" He said extending his hand to Emily but only to be left hanging as she shuffled awkwardly, "Right. So I was thinking that after my meet, if you go of course, that you, Emilio, and Cece if she wants we can grab something to eat." Noel said while giving me his charming smile that has the girls around here go gaga for him. All except me, if only it was that easy to give in to him then I wouldn't have these lingering feelings for Emily, but life isn't so simple and gives us what ever we want. Everything comes with a price and a lesson that is to be learned.

"I don't know Noel" I reply back.

"Come on! I wanna see Noel race! You told me that you used to enjoy watching the mermaids swim back in Rosewood..." Emilio trailed off before looking at me hopelessly, "You said that it brought you so much joy when you watched them" He climbed down Noel and made his way back to his blocks that layed forgotten in the cornor of my office. I looked over between Noel and Emilio before my eyes landed on Emily. Who just like Emilio looked hopeless and sadden from discovering that all this time I've been on the other side of the country.

"Well I better go before coach finds out that I sneaked out"

"He doesn't know?" I asked

"Nah he's to busy answering questions from a concerned mother" Noel chuckled

"I don't know why you're laughing. That was _your_ mother last year" I reply back smirking at him.

"That's why I'm laughing because it reminded me of mine, and hey don't hate I'm my mother's baby. She just wanted to make sure that her baby was going to be alright." He said while smirking back at me, "so...I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked staring at my with his big blue eyes. Pleading with me to go see him.

"Fine" I sighed, "Yes!" Emilio jumped up running towards me hugging me. "Thank you, thank you!" I couldn't help but smile but it quickly vanished as I looked up and saw Emily desperately trying to hold her tears in.

"Noel can you take Emilio out to Jessica and tell her to watch him for a bit. I'll be right out" Noel just nodded his head before motioning for Emilio to follow him out. Emilio waved goodbye to Emily before following him out the door.

The room became deafing as Emily looked on at the door, "Em?" I called out. She slowly turned her eyes swimming with tears she breathed out heavily before saying "Is he the father?"

"What?"

"That guy. Noel. Is he your sons father?" she asked slowly. She moved and stood in front of my desk her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"No! He's just a friend that I met here." I moved from behind my desk and grabbed her hand for only her to rip it from my grasp.

"Don't! Don't do that! Do you know what you've put me through-your family!? We thought you were dead, buried in some ditch!" She screamed at me her eyes burning with rage.

"Look I can explain-"

"I already know you don't have to. You got pregnant and because the great Alison Dilaurentis can't be a teen mom she fled like the scared little girl you've always been!" I quickly closed my mouth astonished from what Emily said. This is not the girl I knew the girl I fell in love with.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't just abort the kid since we all know you don't have a heart. Obviously since you just left without even just as much as a goodbye, but I should have known you've always been a cold self-centered bitch!" The sound of my hand colliding with Emily's cheek echoed across the room. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at the stranger standing in front of me.

"How dare you! You have know idea what I've been through." I say in between hiccoups.

"Well whose fault is that!" Emily just shook her head before turning around and heading towards the door. "I hope you have a great life Alison. It was nice knowing you."

And then she was gone. Out the door and out of my life once again. I thought that the day I met Emily would be the day that we would run into each other's arms and declare our love for each other. All woud be forgotten and forgiven but I guess that was just wishful thinking.

* * *

**It's going to take a while before Emily and Alison get together. They first need to become friends again and clear the air before they can move ****forward. I hate when writers rush a relationship. As for Noel he's a year older than the girls and is from California he's going to be a nice guy.**

**In case no one noticed this is an AU and I'm going to keep some of events that happened in the show.**


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe all this time Alison has been alive, here in California. It really shouldn't surprise me though. Since Alison only thinks of herself. Whenever she was faced with something that could potentially bring her status down from Queen Bee, she'd tear that person down or pretend that it never happend, turn around and run away. And if anyone said otherwise there be hell to pay. It's funny because for so long I believed that there was a chance that I could see her again. That I'd be able to hold her tight and make her promise me that she'd never leave again. I guess that's why they say dreams are only meant for wishful thinking because the only thing I got from seeing Alison again was a broken heart, but worse this time because she has a child.

I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she has a child; a little boy, that looks exactly like her down to the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that shine brighter than- "Is your chocolate cake ok honey?" my mother asked me, as she broke me out of my thoughts. "Yeah its great mom." I say sheepishly while stabbing my cake with my fork. "You seem...kind of on the edge ever since you came back from picking up the tickets. Did something happen?"

You could say that again.

"No. Just a little jet lagged I guess." I took another bite of my chocolate cake to avoid anymore questions from my mother, as if it was that easy. Once Pam Fields gets a hold of something she doesn't let off until she gets a satisfying answer, or until I run off to my room and lock myself in until the next day.

"You know I remember when you wanted to be a pastry chef. Do you remember that?" My mother asked me. Of course I remember that how could I forget. It was my new years resolution, well mine and Alison's resolution to learn how to be a pastry chefs. It was a pretty fun week of baking different cakes, cupcakes, pies, but most of all all the fun we had together. The accidental touching of hands when we both would reach for something; the soft brush of contact our arms would make that would send a bolt of electricity throughout my entire body; throwing flour at each other that lead to an all out war and somehow we would end up on the floor next to each other in bits of laughter (for only my mother to come home to a kitchen covered from head to toe in flour and give us a stern look that would leave Ali and I to clean the kitchen spotless but even then Ali would still want to mess around by bumping into me with her hip or sweeping flour up onto me.), being with Alison when it was just the two of us was almost painful, not because she was mean to me no quite the opposite, because I knew whatever moment was shared was to be kept just between us she would insist on keeping this a secret almost as if she would be locking it in Pandora's box.

"I don't know how many times I would come home and you and Alison would have more flour on yourselves than in the bowls" my mother giggled before continuing "I don't know why I never took a picture of you two.." my mom trailed off when she saw me let out a soft sigh, "Oh sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "it's ok mom it was a lot of fun when we used to bake stuff together. Really mom it's fine, I'm just tired can we go back to the hotel?" I said before my mother could apologize for bringing up Alison.

"Ok well let my ask for the check but before that I'm going to the restroom first." My mother got up and made her to the bathroom. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the flick of blonde locks whisk right by me, followed by a familiar giggle. I abruptly stood up which caused my chair to tilt backwards before crashing down loudly gaining attention from everyone in the room. The blonde haired woman stopped dead in her tracks while slowly turning her head over her right shoulder a smirk plastered over her face.

"Americano"

"Cece"

* * *

_3 Days Before Alison's Disappearance_

_"Whoa, slow down Alison! Why are we rushing back to your house? I thought you said you had the whole day free." I said as Alison was dragging me down the street towards her house. We were having coffee at the brew before Ali had gotten a text and practically pulled my shoulder out as she dragged me out of my chair towards the door. The only thing I managed to get out of her was that a friend was over at her house and she needed to get there before she left._

_"I already told you Em! A friend is at my house and I need to see her before that bitch ups and leaves!" We reached Alison's front lawn and before either one of us could reach the first step of the stairs that lead to her front door, it opened to reveal a blonde girl with piercing blue eyes and slightly plump lips. She appeared to be almost a replica of Alison from the way her hair curled, to the way her lips smirked as if she knew all your secrets, right down to the way she poked out her hip with her arms crossed across her stomach. Maybe it was safe to say that Alison was a replica of her cause clearly she was older than us._

_"You bitch! Why didn't you tell me you were coming when we spoke on the phone last night!?" Alison screeched while throwing her arms around the older blonde bombshell._

_"As if I could stay away especially after what you told me last night." She glanced over Alison's shoulder and looked right over at me. A knowing smirk crossed over her face as she took my presence in. "So Ali" she drawled out, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend or are you just going to leave her standing there like a fool." I shifted uncomfortably as both blondes were staring at me._

_"This is Emily one of my best friends." I gave a shy smile at the older blonde._

_"Ah..So THIS is Emily. Well it's a pleasure to meet you." She winked at Ali before coming towards me and linking her arm through mine to lead me inside._

_"So tell me Americano what exactly are your taste in men like?" _

_"Oh..well.."_

_"Leave her alone Cece I don't need you scaring off my friends." Alison said with a hint of anger in her voice. She came in between Cece and I, whose name I finally know now, and pulled away her arm from mine._

_"Relax Ali, you can retract your claws I'm not going to steal away your friends. Especially not Americano here. I KNOW how special she is to you." She sing song as she sashayed the rest of the way into Alison's house. Alison's just scowled at Cece's backside as we followed her into the kitchen._

_I felt extremely out of place as I sat in the Dilaurentis kitchen especially under the eyes of Cece. Alison went upstairs to take an important phone call and left me alone with the older blonde. She didn't say anything but just drummed her fingernails along the marble island counter top all the while with a tiny smile plastered along her face. "You know Alison never stops talking about you. I think your her favorite." I felt the rush of a blush spread across my entire face, it felt as if my whole face was on fire. "She d-does?" I stuttered out. There is no way in hell that I'm Alison's favorite she's always saying these little remarks about my sexuality, but she seems to forget that she kissed me back. I don't get what game she's playing at but I'm starting to get tired of it._

_"Mhm it seems to be the only thing she talks about now. So much that I had to get her drunk so she'd shut up." Before I could ask her what she meant Alison came back downstairs._

_"What lies have you told her?" She said with one of her eyebrows lifted. She came to stand beside me with her hand on my shoulder waiting for Cece's reply. _

_"Oh you know me Alison I could NEVER tell a lie. You may as well call me Abraham Lincoln." She said with a giggle._

_"Bitch everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie." Alison retorted._

_"But not this one definitely not this one." She added with a wink at me. All I could do was put my head down to avoid Alison's gaze at me. I could feel her urging me to look up at her and to tell her what exactly Cece said to me._

_"Oh yeah and what would that be? Care to elaborate on that?" She glared at the other blonde but Cece did nothing but cross her legs widening her smirk along with it._

_"No can due mini me that's between me and Americano. Right Emily?" She smiled sweetly at me completely ignoring Alison's presences. I got the feeling that there was more to this than just wondering with me and Ali's friend were discussing. _

_"I should probably go my mother is probably wondering where I am." I said trying to defuse what ever situation has arose between the two blondes._

_"No stay Emily I want to get to know Alison's best friend better." Cece whined at me but I had already stood up and made my way towards the front door. I could faintly hear Alison hiss something to Cece before following me out the door. "I'm sorry for what ever she said too you. I'm sure she was just pulling your leg don't believe what she said." She said hurriedly while running her fingers through her perfect hair. She kept glancing backwards too make sure that the blonde vixen wasn't eve's dropping. "It was nothing Alison we were just making small talk but I must go now my mom is expecting me for dinner." "Ok, call me later?" I gave a small nod of my head and then left Alison on her porch as I made my way home but not before turning to see Ali retreating figure into her home. I couldn't help but to think about all that Cece had to say about me being Alison's favorite and her always speaking about me. I couldn't be Alison's favorite. Could I?_

* * *

"Cece what are you doing here?" I demanded

"I could say the same thing about you Americano." She swiftly raised her hand to hair and combed through her messy curls that all knowing smirk that I can still remember from two years ago spread across her face.

"Is Alison staying with you?" I asked and I knew I hit the hammer on the nail when her smirk fell from her face. She turned her head back to single whoever she came with that she was going to be a moment. I should have known that Alison would run away with her after all they are friends.

"So that's what got Ali's panties in a bundle. I take you were the one who came into her office and caused her nervous breakdown."

"A nervous breakdown?" There's no way that the Alison I knew would have a nervous breakdown, but then again did I really know her?

"Yup Jessica had to call me to pick her up because she was crying and screaming sorry in the corner of her office. What the fuck did you do to her Emily? I haven't seen Ali like that since-you know what it doesn't matter. Just go back to rosewood and forget you ever saw her." She saw something behind me and leaned in closer to whisper in my face. "And if you tell anyone back home, especially that group of friends of yours, that Ali is here there will be hell to pay and believe me when I say your going to wish you were never born. Got it?" She said dangerously before pulling back with a smile on her face. "I say see you around but we both know that that's not true and I hate to lie to you Americano. Well it was nice seeing again Emily have a nice night." She finished off as my mother walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Who was that sweetie?" My mother asked me but all I could hear was Cece taunting voice in my head saying to stay from Alison but with the problem with that is that I could never stay away from her. Even when everyone else gave up on her, thinking she was dead, I couldn't because deep down I knew-know that when ever it comes to her I'll never stay away because I'll always love her and nothing could change that.

"No one mom just someone I met once a long time ago." Someone who has all the answers to my questions besides the younger blonde, who I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak or see me again. After all I did tell her that I didn't want anything to do with her.

"Ok if you say so." I drowned out with ever else my mom said and the voices around me began to fade away into nothing but murmurs as my mind replayed the events of earlier in Alison's office. Did she really have a nervous breakdown.

The trip back to the hotel was awfully quiet I played it off as just me being tired but I knew my mother knew better than that. I was just glad that she didn't push it any further. The first thing I did when we got into the hotel was throw myself onto my bed face down into the pillow.

"I'm going to jump into the shower Emmy go ahead and change into your pjs and get some rest you've had a long day. I'll wake you in the morning so you can take a shower before we head to the swim meet. Ok?" I mumbled something incorrigible because my face was still pressed into the pillow. My mother just laughed and made her way into the bathroom, a soft click of the door being closed singling me that I finally have some time to myself, but all I could think about was Alison and her son (not to mention the other blonde who I know for a fact won't let me get close to her but did I want to to get close to her again) playing on repeat.

The soft buzzing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts I didn't need to look at my phone to know who it is. "Hello Hanna" I mumbled.

"Well Hello to you Ms. Grumpy Pants, whats up with you?" Nothing you need to know I said in my head.

"Tired I had a loonnggg day."

"Oh I'm sorry." I could almost see the pout that I'm sure Hanna has on her face, "So hows the campus? Do you like it? Is that where you wanna go!? I think it'll be perfect for you with the beach and all those hot blondes I'm sure of it! I know for a fact that if Ali was still here she would probably follow you after all she said she wanted to go to UCLA I think it was because of Hollywood." Hanna carried on.

"Whoa calm down there Hanna one question at time-wait what did you just say?" I said sitting up on the bed. Did Alison really say that she wanted to go to UCLA is that why she is here now?

"Which one?" Hanna asked confused. That's the thing with Hanna once she starts talking about something she finds interesting she gets really excited and all these things start pouring out of her mouth.

"The thing about Alison. Did she really want to go here?"

The line went silent for a second there that I thought she hung up but her soft voice floated through the line, "Oh Em I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "It's okay Hanna just tell me what you meant about Alison wanting to go to UCLA. I don't remember her ever mentioning it, actually I don't remember her ever mentioning any colleges." Alison was so worried about her reputation being tarnished that I didn't think she had any time to worry about college. "She mentioned once when she was over at my house that that was the school she wanted to go to something about a change of weather but who knows Alison was always a mystery like that." Is that really why Alison came out here with her son to California for a change of weather. I hardly believe that when it comes to her there's always an alternative reason for her doing the things she does, it's like playing a chess game with her once you think you have her captured it's only for you to leave your defense down and for her to capture you instead.

"I got to go Hanna" I said quickly

"Wait Em I'm sorry about mentioning Alison" She said defeatedly into the phone.

"It's not that my mom just got out of the shower and I want to jump in so I can go to bed I'm really tired. I'll call you in the morning Hanna I promise."

"Ok but I am sorry. I'll hear from you tomorrow bye."

"Bye Han" I could hear my mom softly hum in the shower. I couldn't believe that Alison actually followed her dreams of coming out here. Could this be faith? Or just a sick coincidence that the world likes to play on you every now and then. My eyes drifted off to the tickets my mom threw on the desk for tomorrows meet. After I stormed out of there I forgot that the reason I went in there for the first place was to get tickets luckily for me the assistant coach had some in his office after I lied and said the girl was out for lunch. Suddenly I remembered that Alison promised her son to take him to the meet. I guess the only way to find out is tomorrow at the meet and this time I'm going to get some answers.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update but you know life got in the way plus my future mother-in-law paid a visit so yeah I hope you like this chapter and hopefully by the weekend I'll have the next one ready to be posted.**


End file.
